Episode 2390
Mikey Episode Number: 2390 Date: Saturday, January 23, 1994 Sponsors: K, N, 9 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Pink Panther Karate-Chops the Letter 'K' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The Dirtiest Town in the West" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Globe is about to pull a rabbit out of her hat, but pulls out a kangaroo instead, which belongs in Australia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover gives a brief explanation of here and there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two cartoon cacti sing "Here We Are". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Prince Charming, who is looking for Cinderella. The prince tries to see whose foot matches the glass slipper. However, the shoe fits someone unexpected. (Kermit: "Boy, these fairy tales are starting to get me down.") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|K for Kangaroo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grundgetta shows Oscar a postcard they just got, and they wish they could visit Swamp Mushy Muddy. Instead, they imagine themselves there, floating on a swamp in a barrel. Oscar serenades Grundgetta by singing "Alone in a Swamp." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Jim Thurman) finds a magic remote control that makes things go up and down. He tests it on various objects. When he presses "down" for a bridge, it crumbles and falls into the river below, prompting the man to abandon the remote and slink away. A girl then finds the remote and makes the bridge go back up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Herry asks John-John if he knows the difference between up and down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I Want to Be Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "The Alphabet Chant" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Nine (cameo by Rowlf the Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Home to Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|K for kick (football players) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ornate Ks fly through the air to a song by Paul Jacobs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bruce The Moose Invites Toulouse LaGoose Over For Juice |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A Keith Haring mural comes to life after some kids EXIT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A honking orange ball follows signs to the EXIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Grundgetta announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Oscar holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit the Frog holds the CTW plaque. (Yuck!) |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide